Host Body
The beginnings of Japan’s electronic network date back to the end of the 20th Century. In 2900, before the fall of Toyo Harada, the architect behind the Harbinger Wars, all that remains of humanity isolates itself in the Corporate State of Japan, and, as the population grows and land becomes scarce, one continuous structure called the host body covers the entire land mass. In 3050, the sophisticated computer brain that governs the centralized controls that handle the air, food, water, and waste management for Japan gains freewill and begins to sprout housing nodes without government authorization and opens transit ducts without any act of council. Once the computer determines the needs of the people and serves them autonomously, the government becomes a formality, and, the people dub their freewill caretaker Grandmother due to its desire to care for and protect them. =Invasion= In 4001, Japan sustained systematic damage during an alien invasion that made a safe return to Earth impossible, so Grandmother abandoned it in orbit, isolated and self–contained, 125,000 miles over the Earth before she left for parts unknown and placed its destiny in its people’s hands. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. A World Brought Down When Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, Magnus, and Gilad Anni-Padda, the Eternal Warrior, entered the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality, to stop Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the God–like entity called Erica Pierce feared that Tohru’s power posed a hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. Category: Rai Category: Locations